Sweet Revenge
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Some people call it taking shelter, but she call it sweet revenge.


"Dasar bodoh! Jangan dekat-dekat kami! Kau membuat kami terlihat buruk!"

_Aku tidak bodoh..._

"Lemah! Pergi sana!"

_Aku tidak lemah..._

"Cengeng! Hanya begitu dan kau langsung menangis?!"

_Aku tidak cengeng..._

"H-hentikan..."

"Mulai melawan, eh?!"

_Aku akan membalas kalian semua. Aku akan mencungkil mata kalian dan memberikannya pada peliharaanku sebagai pembuka, potongan badan kalian sebagai makanan utama, dan kepala kalian sebagai penutup._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sweet Revenge**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, lime, mature content.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

"Telah ditemukan mayat yang diduga seorang wanita berambut merah. Mayat itu hanya menyisakan tulang yang telah membusuk, serta rambut milik wanita tersebut. Para peneliti..."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menyeringai. Dia bangga melihat karyanya yang sekarang disiarkan melalui TV.

"Kau cukup hebat." Ujar salah seorang pemuda yang ada di samping gadis itu.

"Hn. Sepertinya peliharaanku puas." Ujar gadis indigo itu a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata. "Bahkan mereka tidak memakan makanan penutupnya." Lanjutnya.

"Hn. Kau bisa memberinya besok." Ujar pemuda itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke lalu meminum minuman keras yang ada di tangannya.

"Haha, besok menu mereka tidak akan sama." Ujar Hinata.

"Siapa besok?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada film yang bagus?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu entah pada siapa.

"Huh! Membosankan!" Ujar gadis pink itu yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura.

Saat hendak mengganti channel lain, tiba-tiba saja listrik di rumahnya mati.

"Sial!" Umpatnya lalu pergi ke dapur mencari lilin.

Saat sedang mencari lilin, ia mendengar suara pintunya yang dibuka, kemudian ditutup.

Sakura segera mengambil pisau, untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Siapa itu?" Sakura mulai melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sakura tetap waspada, ia mengambil senter dari laci di dekatnya dan mulai menyinari seluruh ruangan.

"Jika kau kemari untuk membunuhku, sebaiknya kau menunjukkan dirimu, Pengecut!" Tantang Sakura.

Hinata keluar dari persembuyiannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat ada seorang berkerudung keluar dari kamarnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata membuka kerudung kepalanya.

"Oh, kau rupanya." Ujar Sakura saat melihat Hinata. "Kemari untuk balas dendam, eh?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan dan nada suara menantang.

Hinata hanya diam. Tidak menggubsir perkataan Sakura.

"Kau tidak berubah, hah? Masih saja penge- AKH!"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang menusuk jantungnya dari belakang. Ia menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit, dan saat ia membuka matanya, Hinata telah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku bukan pengecut."

Sakura merasa pisau yang menusuknya ditarik dari belakang, dan seorang pemuda berambut emo muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi Sakura." Hinata menusukkan pedang yang dipegangnya ke perut Sakura. "Aku tidak bodoh, lemah, dan cengeng lagi." Hinata menusuk Sakura lebih dalam.

"H-hentikan Hinata..." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata menarik pedangnya dan kembali menusuk jantung Sakura.

"Apa kau berhenti menyiksaku saat aku memintamu berhenti?"

Hinata kembali menarik pedangnya.

"Tidak."

Dan Hinata menusuk kepala Sakura.

"Kau mau kubantu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Jika kau bertanya lagi, aku akan menusukmu juga." Hinata menarik pedangnya. "Ambilkan aku kantung-kantung itu, dan bantu aku memisahkan dagingnya dari tulangnya."

"Hn." Sasuke segera melaksanakan perintah kekasihnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau ikut kemarin." Hinata mulai mencungkil kedua mata Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantung kecil.

"Kemarin aku sedang malas." Sasuke mulai memutilasi badan Sakura.

"Hn. Pemalas." Hinata menebas kepala Sakura.

"Baiklah. Berhenti mengeluh." Sasuke mulai memasukkan satu persatu bagian tubuh Sakura ke kantung besar yang ia pegang.

Hinata memisahkan rambut Sakura dari kepalanya.

"Pink. Menjijikkan." Ujar Hinata lalu memasukkan kepala Sakura ke kantung berukuran sedang yang berada di genggamannya.

"Cepat, peliharaan-peliharaanku sudah lapar." Ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat dua kantung hitam di tangannya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Setelah melakukan misinya hari ini yaitu membunuh Sakura, mereka segera pulang ke rumah untuk memberi makan peliharaan mereka, serta mengisi perut mereka. Setelah mandi, mereka melakukan hubungan seksual yang telah sering mereka lakukan.

"Egh..." Hinata melenguh saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang meremas dadanya.

"Berhentilah Sasuke. Aku mau tidur." Ujar Hinata sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari dadanya.

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke mencium pelan bibir Hinata lalu memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke saat sedang sarapan dengan Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku belum tahu keberadaan si Yamanaka." Jawab Hinata sambil memotong pancake yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan lokasinya hari ini, apa kau akan pergi hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berujar panjang lebar.

"Tentu." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai mencarinya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang lalu meletakkan sekop yang ia pakai menanam di tempat perkakas. "Aku akan menanam jambu besok." Lanjutnya.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Hm? Siapa itu?" Tanya gadis pirang a.k.a Yamanaka Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Tunggu!" Serunya lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut. Ia segera membukanya dan yang ia lihat adalah...

"H-hinata?"

Dan mimpi buruk pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Aku kemari untuk berdamai." Ujar Hinata sambil menyeruput teh buatan Ino.

"Um, baiklah. Aku minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu." Ucap Ino penuh penyesalan.

Tapi Hinata menganggap nada penyesalan itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Kau menyesal, Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Hinata kemudian menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau melemparku ke kobaran api." Ujar Hinata lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja.

"A-aku tahu. Ma-"

"Kau juga hampir menjatuhkanku dari lantai lima gedung sekolah." Hinata memotong perkataan Ino cepat.

Rasanya Ino ingin mati saja. Dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Hinata.

"Dan kau tahu, Yamanaka-san?" Ino mendongak dan menatap mata Hinata yang sedang menatapnya benci. "Peliharaanku di rumah sudah lapar akan dagingmu."

Mata Ino membulat.

"K-kau? Kau yang membunuh Karin dan Sakura!" Teriak Ino. Ia segera berlari ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon polisi. Tapi sebelum ia menekan tombol hijau tersebut, Sasuke sudah menusuk perutnya dari belakang.

"AKH-" jeritnya kesakitan saat Sasuke menarik pisau yang menusuknya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak lemah dan cengeng lagi seperti dulu." Ujar Hinata lalu menusuk kepala Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyiksanya dulu?" Tanya Sasuke lalu mulai memutilasi tubuh Ino.

"Ini masih siang," jawab Hinata. "Aku lebih suka menyiksa saat malam." Lanjut Hinata lalu mencungkil mata Ino.

"Hn, agar lebih menyeramkan?" Sasuke memasukkan potongan tubuh Ino ke kantung yang ia pegang.

"Hm, tidak juga." Hinata menebas kepala Ino kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kantung yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Hm. Kurasa sudah selesai." Ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil kantung besar yang berisi potongan tubuh Ino.

"Kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus mengetahui lokasi Gaara." Ujar Hinata saat sedang makan malam.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke lalu kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia yang sedang menyelidiki kita." Jawab Hinata.

"Hm, aku tahu dimana tempatnya tinggal. Kau mau ke sana sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Ambil mobilmu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kasusmu?" Tanya Matsuri -istri Gaara.

"Semakin parah. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya." Jawab Gaara sambil memijit kepalanya yang pening.

"Dia pasti punya alasan yang logis. Mungkin balas dendam." Ujar Matsuri sembari memijat pundak lebar Gaara.

"Balas dendam untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Matsuri.

"Balas dendam untuk apa yang mereka lakukan padaku dulu." Jawab Hinata, dingin.

Gaara dan Matsuri terkejut melihat Hinata. Gaara berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Tanya Gaara pada Hinata.

"Mereka menyiksaku mulai saat aku SD sampai SMA." Jawab Hinata.

"Mem-bully-mu?" Gaara memastikan.

"Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Mereka juga mencoba membunuhku. Tapi aku sudah membalaskan dendamku pada mereka."

"Jadi kau kemari untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Gaara. Ia sudah bersiap mengambil pistol kaliber yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata.

Gaara terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku hanya mau membalaskan dendamku pada mereka." Jawab Hinata.

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, sejenak Gaara lupa untuk waspada.

Melihat tingkat kewaspadaan Gaara menurun, Sasuke segera menusuk perut Gaara dan Matsuri dari belakang. Gaara dan Matsuri menjerit kesakitan.

"Tapi karena kalian mencampuri urusanku, aku terpaksa membunuhmu."

Mata Gaara membulat. Ia menjadi marah saat merasakan Matsuri tidak lagi sadarkan diri.

"Akan... a-ada yang... m-membalasmu..." Ujar Gaara susah payah lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Kau mau memutilasi mereka?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang ia pakai untuk menusuk Gaara dan temari.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata. "Ayo pulang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ujar Hinata lalu menusuk jantung Sasuke dengan pedangnya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke susah payah.

"Aku tidak butuh siapa pun di dunia ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Some people call it taking shelter**

**But she call it sweet revenge.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
